


短期包养

by Ian17



Series: 【sp短篇】一发完 [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian17/pseuds/Ian17
Series: 【sp短篇】一发完 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645513
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	短期包养

李司宇一脸满足地半躺在床上，衣衫半解，胸膛上大片大片粉红色的痕迹，一旁的佣人小心低头伺候着，没往不该看的地方看。金主低头示意，原本趴在地上的人小心翼翼地跪坐起来，接过佣人递给他的打火机，给李司宇点了火，飘摇着的红色小火苗，悬在出火孔上，嘉锐低着头看烟头被火点着，泛起红色的星火。李司宇深深吸了一口，随后吐了出来，烟雾缓缓上升，衬着昏黄的壁灯，缭绕又暧昧。

嘉锐趴在床边，没有金主的吩咐，动也不敢动。李司宇抽了几口，便将烟熄灭了，他摸了摸嘉锐的脑袋，很满意地点了点头，疲懒地靠在软垫上，带着上位者那种特殊的缓慢语调，说道：“真看不出来是第一次伺候人。”说着笑了笑，手掌沿着嘉锐的肩膀一路往下，沿着脊柱一路往下划去，嘉锐乖顺地翘起屁股，方便对方抚摸。李司宇又揉了揉那青紫交错，红肿不堪的臀部，很满意地收了手。

“今儿过年回不去，在这边有你伺候着也不错，等开了年，我给你物色一个男主。”

嘉锐趴在一旁静静地听着，都说商人无利不起早，可见刚刚是尝过自己这件货物的“滋味儿”了，现在开出了应有的价码，就看自己接不接受了。现在要是不答应，刚刚不是白挨操了，他又不是傻子。

“李先生安排就好。”嘉嘉低着头，乖巧地回答着。

李司宇没有说话，摆了摆手，嘉锐知道这是示意自己该离开了。他整个臀部和大腿都被皮带抽得发青，伤痕斑驳交错，没有皮肤原来的颜色。他忍着巨大的疼痛扶着床沿站起来，不料身后实在是太疼了，超乎他的想象，腿一软，就跌倒在了床上，刚好跌到了对方的怀里。

李司宇玩味地看着他，笑了笑，手不老实地又轻轻捏了捏嘉锐的屁股。

又弄得嘉锐疼痛不已，欲哭无泪，他把怀里的人蹂躏了好一会儿，才放他走，并示意一旁的人把毛毯给他盖上。

“下次投怀送抱前，先考虑考虑你后边儿的情况。”嘉锐刚走到门口，听到李司宇的声音，他顿了顿，也没有开口解释，回头向对方点了点头，便离开了。

在房间里服侍的佣人跟着他出来了，嘉锐刚刚被一顿猛操，现在腿都合不拢，身体里的东西还在，汩汩地往腿间流，湿漉漉的，嘉锐觉得尴尬极了，他一路撑着墙壁，慢慢地挪回了房间。正在他开门的时候——

“先生，李先生让您明早十点去找他。”一旁跟着出来的佣人毕恭毕敬地说道。

嘉锐知道，他们看着一个个对自己尊敬礼貌，私下里不知道怎么编排自己这种玩意儿呢，但他也计较不了那么多了，点了点头，咬着牙迈着步子往里走。

“先生——”那人的声音又响起了，“您身后的伤，自己上药可能不大方便，需要人帮忙吗？”

嘉锐猛地回了头，牵扯到了伤口，他嘶地抽了一口气，连忙扶住了一旁的墙壁，他咧着嘴朝那人笑了一下，皮笑肉不笑地问道：“怎么，这也是李先生的吩咐？”

那佣人连忙摇了摇头，在一旁没有说话。

“滚！”嘉锐低吼了一声，他原本也不是这么急躁的人，但伺候金主儿这种活儿，让他费神费力，便也不想温言好语了。

他回到房间，脱去毛毯，先去浴室里放热水，他慢慢挪到镜子前，也是奇怪，很少有浴室里摆着落地镜，但他房间就是，想来那些所谓的上层人士，比如他伺候的这位，是惯会折磨人的。他放了软垫在膝盖下，跪在镜前，慢慢地张开大腿，将身体里的浊液排了出来，刚刚两人做得火热，他也忘记李司宇射了几次了，总之都射到他里面了。他缓缓地将手指伸了进去，排干净后就去浴缸里泡澡。

泡完澡，上好药后，他趴到床上，一看手机已经快12点了，便催促着自己赶紧睡下。

第二天，嘉锐是被疼醒的，因为翻身的时候不小心压到伤口了，他醒来后，感觉整个人都被撕裂了，身后的疼痛比昨天更甚，一点好转的迹象都没有，不仅是挨打的地方痛，因为昨天被按着腿做了好几次，韧带也一抽一抽地酸痛，根本站不起来，已经是9：30了，马上就要去了，他咬了咬牙，撑着身子，走到洗手间洗漱了一番，虽然很疼，但还是要有职业道德，玩意儿得有玩意儿的自觉，满脸邋遢，谁看了会有兴趣。

还没完全收拾好，就听见了敲门声，嘉锐在心里翻了翻白眼，套上了昨天的毛毯，就出去了，又是昨天那个人，嘉锐没有跟他说话，一瘸一拐地朝金主的大门走去，但身后实在是太疼了，那种剧烈的疼痛直接剥夺了他的意识，掀翻了他的天灵盖子。脚步越来越慢，他觉得自己就要倒下了，意识模糊间，跌入了一个坚实的怀抱，他睁大眼睛看着来人，是人民币！

李司宇等了半天不见人便亲自来寻了，他看得嘉锐颤颤巍巍地扶着墙壁站着，便一把搂住了他，示意一旁的人可以走了。温香软玉抱了个满怀，他把嘉锐抵在墙上，大手伸到后面，狠狠地揉着他的臀，揉得人咿咿呀呀地叫唤，直往他怀里躲。他才把人抱进了房间里。

嘉锐刚刚进房，就被放在一旁的沙发上，房间里的电视正播着最近大热的电视剧，是今年蹿红的一线小生萧秦默演的，虽然是男的，但长得比女人还漂亮，奖杯拿了个大满贯，兼具流量与实力，每年都被评为最有商业价值的男演员。

嘉锐看着同行，难免眼红，而且他心里知道，这位萧演员怕就是李先生的宝贝儿了吧，圈子里见怪不怪的秘密。所以当他得到攀上李司宇的机会的时候，心里还纳闷着呢，合着原来是把那些舍不得在自家宝贝身上使的花样，全部撒在他身上了。不过没事儿，富贵险中求，吃得苦中苦，方为人上人。嘉锐给自己打了打气。

“好看吗？”李司宇倒了杯红酒，慢悠悠地坐到嘉锐跟前。

嘉锐私下揣摩着，金主这是什么意思呢，他百思不得其解，只好谨慎地说道：“这部戏评分很高，自然是好看的。”

李司宇看了看他，没说话，仰头喝了一口红酒。手里把玩着玻璃高脚杯，也不知在想什么。

嘉锐猛地被他扯到大腿上，毛毯本就不严实，现下更是四散开来，凌乱地搭在身上。

臀上一凉，李司宇把他身后的毛毯给掀开了，用手轻轻地抚过，摸了摸，嘉锐安静地趴着，也没有说话。

“上过药了？”背后的声音响起。

“嗯，上过了。”嘉锐被他的大腿顶得很不舒服，但也不敢乱动。

“还痛吗？”嘉锐听到这句问话就发麻，金主是什么意思呢？如果说还痛的话，今天难道就能躲过一劫吗？他心里弯弯绕很多，一时没有说话。

李司宇也没管他，将另一只手中的玻璃杯倾斜过来，香甜的红酒便都洒在了嘉锐的身后，暗红色的液体顺着肿起的皮肤往下流，一部分滴到了地毯上，一部分顺着臀峰往里流进了穴口，酒精含量不高，但刺激得皮肤还是很难受，嘉锐难耐地动了动，穴口里的液体淅淅沥沥地流了出来。

“啪”沾着水的巴掌格外清脆，吓得嘉锐不敢再继续挣扎。

“别动。”金主的命令下来了，他自然是不敢违抗的。

“啪，啪，啪”李司宇的巴掌接二连三地落下，不重，调情似的，每每扇下来，都在皮肤上停留很久，又是摸又是揉的，嘉锐有点难受，但秉持着敬业的精神，他没有表现出来。不过也不敢演得很享受，不然实在是有点下贱了。

又抽了几十下，整个屁股都被抽得又肿又烫，而且还泛着水光，十分淫秽。疼痛倒还好，毕竟这大概只能算是开胃菜。果然，还没缓过来就听对方说：

“起来，自己把东西塞进去。”说着，就从旁边拿出一个灰色中等大小的按摩棒，嘉锐看得一个头两个大，他小心地从他腿上爬了下来，接过按摩棒，跪在地毯上，或是他小心翼翼的模样讨好了对方，李司宇向前一旁的茶几努了努嘴，嘉锐在上面看到了一管润滑剂。

他仔细地将按摩棒的周遭都涂满了透明的液体，咬着嘴唇楚楚可怜地看着对方。李司宇摸了摸他的脑袋，说道：“去茶几上跪着，腿张大。”

饶是嘉锐再头铁，此时也有些脸红，他挪着膝盖爬上茶几，脸朝前，屁股撅得很高，正对着后面的人，前方就是电视屏幕，巨大的屏幕里是萧秦默风姿绰约的身影，完美无瑕的侧脸，穿着一身战袍，挺立在城楼上，好像千军万马都在他的掌控之中。

而自己呢，嘉锐没有继续想，因为他知道人不能和自己过不去，每个人都有自己的路要走。他正准备低着头开始工作时，屏幕上的画面突然变了，变成了——

嘉锐突然回头看了看，还没等他看清。

“啪”李司宇的巴掌就抽上来了。嘉锐疼得一哆嗦。

“做你的事，让你回头了吗。”

“......是，但，李，李先生，摄像，您不会传到网上吧？”嘉锐羞红了脸，不敢抬头看大屏幕里正播放着的自己身后的景象。

“不会，怕你看不见后面而已，开始吧。”李司宇刚刚说完，就来了个电话，他看了看来电提醒，拍了拍嘉锐的屁股，说：“开始吧，”然后又嘱咐了句：“别出声。”说完就接了电话。

嘉锐红着脸看着大屏幕里自己一张一合的穴口，整个人好像蒸了桑拿一样，红透了。他狠了狠心，拿起按摩棒，朝自己的后穴塞去。

“嗯，今年过年没回去，在御湖公寓这边，”耳边是李司宇温柔的声音，其实和对自己说话时的语气差别不太大，金主实际上是个挺绅士的人。嘉锐在心里想着。

“嗯，没去老宅，知道你爱干净，我没把人带回去。”嘉锐的小穴被撑得很开，巨大的屏幕里，是被放大了好几倍的景象，连正在吞纳的那处，都清晰可见，尺寸不算大，但关键是穴口有些红肿，碰一碰就疼，更别提吞进这么个玩意儿。

“谁让你一心扑到事业上啊，”耳边又传来李司宇调侃的声音，“别生气了，好好拍戏吧，别又没发挥好，到时候生闷气，听话。”

嘉锐已经差不多把按摩棒吞进了一大部分，他埋着脑袋歇着，心想，这萧秦默还挺敬业，自己上赶着伺候人的机会，他说放弃就放弃，大过年的去拍戏，真有奉献精神，正想着的时候，身下的震动棒突然启动了，空气里传来嗡嗡嗡的声音。

“啊——”嘉锐被突如其来的刺激，弄出了声，但立马捂住了自己的嘴，金主刚刚交代过的，他死死的捂住了。另一只手还按在按摩棒的手柄上，小心地旋转着往里塞去。

痒，实在是太痒了，他忍不住夹紧了腿，但一夹紧，东西就更塞不进去了。

另一边，李司宇挂了电话，看着眼前的景致，觉得还挺赏心悦目的，他站了起来，走到嘉锐身后，捏着他的脖子，让他不得不抬头看着大屏幕。然后他握住了按摩棒的后端，狠狠一塞，便进去了，还在孜孜不倦地震动着。

“啊——”也不知道是因为脖子扬着不好受，还是体内的东西难耐，嘉锐小声呻吟着。

“我说过什么？”身后又响起了李司宇的声音，嘉锐听着直哆嗦。

“嗯...您说，不，不能出声。我，我不是故意的——”

“啪”，还没等嘉锐解释清楚，李司宇拿起一旁的竹尺就往他臀上抽去。

“五十下，自己数着。”嘉锐用余光扫了扫金主手上的工具，是把淡青色的竹尺，倒是挺柔和的工具，两指宽，不厚，看起来很有韧性。

“是。”嘉锐小声回答着。

“抬起头，看着屏幕。”说着又抓着嘉锐的脖子。嘉锐固定好了姿势，尽管酸得很，也不敢低下头。

“啪，啪，啪”话音未落，金主就举着竹尺，刷刷刷地往自己屁股上抽着，其实并没有特别疼，但看着那架势特别吓人，尤其是得自己眼睁睁地看着那尺子落下来，还得报数，嘉锐就觉得有些受不了。

“十五、十六......”嘉锐小声报着数，看着屏幕里的屁股已经完全肿起了，覆盖了昨天的伤痕和刚刚巴掌的印记，全是一条一条的红色印子，臀峰处格外明显。

小穴里的震动棒还在运作，逼得嘉锐眼泪都流出来了，好不可怜，奈何身后的人也看不到，也不会心生怜悯。

“啪，啪，啪”李司宇果然没有手软，他甚至把按摩棒往里推了推。

“啊——三十！”被震得一激灵，嘉锐忍不住叫了出来，但还不忘报数，他是一点都摸不透金主的性子，有时还挺温和的，有时又翻脸不认人。嘉锐不得不夹着屁股做人。

身后的疼痛还在继续，而且角度越来越刁钻，他看着屏幕里越来越红肿的屁股，还有大大张开的双腿，鲜红的屁股跟雪白的大腿形成鲜明的对比。

“四，四十，四十一，李，李先生，求您轻一点，啊——”到后面实在是受不了了，嘉锐垂着脑袋，乞求金主，能够稍微放他一马，看在昨天已经挨了不计其数的皮带的份儿上。

身后回答他的是更重的竹尺，他躲都不敢躲，只能扭着屁股，希望可以暂时逃避惩罚，他流着泪看着屏幕里左右摇摆的屁股，红色连成一片，他庆幸着屏幕有点模糊，不用亲眼看着自己扭来扭去有多淫荡。

终于打完了，但疼痛并没有因为抽打而停止，反而愈演愈烈，嘉锐啪在茶几上喘气，小臂和肩膀都紧贴着桌面，汗水和着泪水一起流下，蜇得眼睛疼。让他稍微欣喜一点的是按摩棒终于拿出来了，他赶紧翘高了屁股，以待金主使用。

李司宇对他这招，果然很受用，放下竹尺，就伸了几根手指进去，又湿又紧。

“怎么这么湿，嗯？”金主在后面调笑着。

其实自己确实是有反应的，毕竟按摩棒震了这么久，自己还赤裸裸的被抽屁股，光这么想着，就感觉身后里里外外都火辣辣的，嘉锐想着，更用力夹着金主的手指，以讨好他。

谁知李司宇没进一步的动作，久把手指抽了出来，轻轻拍了拍他的屁股。

“别发骚，先去吃饭。”

“好...好的。”说着嘉锐就从茶几上爬了起来，臀腿处依旧很痛，甚至比早上还痛了。他心里想着，这金主居然还想着吃饭，是自己不够美味吗？圣心难测啊。身边没有衣服，他看了一圈，又拿着毛毯披上了，看李司宇没反对，便跟在他身后，出了门。

午餐还是很丰富的，蔬果汤汁一应俱全，那一盘新鲜的草莓一看就让人很有食欲。正想着，金主就夹起了一颗，举了起来，也没喂到他口里，就这么举着，嘉锐不得不踮起脚才能够到，他轻轻咬了一口，红色的汁水顺着嘴角往下流，流到脖子、锁骨、胸口到处都是，金主总是这般有情调。

“好吃吗？”李司宇笑着问他。

嘉锐乖巧地点了点头，说道：“好吃。”

金主笑得更灿烂了，摸了摸他的脸，对着他的耳朵小声说：“那下面的小嘴也要好好尝尝才好。”说着就一把把嘉锐按倒在桌上，毛毯顺着身体滑了下去。臀部又毫无遮拦地暴露在空气里。嘉锐猛地被推倒，不得不撑着桌面保持平衡。

李司宇不紧不慢地把装着草莓的盒子摆到嘉锐面前，对他说：“自己挑一个？”

嘉锐红着脸不敢看，随手抓了一个，举了起来。

李司宇接了过来，慢慢地塞到了嘉锐身下的小嘴里。嘉锐在心里小声吐槽着，先是红酒，再是按摩棒，现在又是草莓，金主怎么就是对下面这张嘴这么感兴趣呢。

草莓不大，而且很软，塞进去一点也不费力，李司宇就这么塞了好几个进去，里面塞得满满当当的，他握住两瓣臀肉，往中间使劲儿，那草莓的汁液便顺着腿根流了出来，淡淡地泛着红，还格外香甜。他正玩得起劲儿的时候，突然出现了一个不速之客，之前的佣人拿着他的手机来了，似是怕他生气，小声解释道：“是萧先生。”

李司宇皱了皱眉，挥手让他下去了，这佣人估计是见过大场面的，硬是没抬头看过一次。

他没有立马接电话，而是继续把玩着嘉锐的屁股，桌面不高，嘉锐上半身趴在桌上，屁股撅得很高，而且泛着肿胀，穴口一片泥泞，淡红的汁液酸酸甜甜的，就像面前的这个人一样，嘉锐和桌上的盘子一样，都是可口的佳肴。

李司宇叹了口气，接了电话。

“嗯，还在这边。”

嘉锐并不知道电话那头说了什么，只是金主的语气变得很和缓，他从早上到现在都还没吃一口饭，不，刚刚吃了半颗草莓，肚子里空空如也，就这样光着身子趴在桌面上，光滑的桌面打过蜡，十分冰冷。

“你要过来？不是说拍戏吗？”李司宇的语气明显变得更轻快了，大概是要见到心里想着的人了吧，“你直接去老宅吧，我待会儿去找你。”说着他就挂了电话。

空气静了半晌，金主没开口，嘉锐也不敢出声。

李司宇轻轻拍了拍嘉锐的屁股，说道：“起来吧。”

嘉锐夹着草莓站了起来，低眉顺眼地站在一旁。

李司宇坐在一旁的椅子上，看了看他，笑着说：“嘉嘉，辛苦你大过年的也不回家，在这陪我。”

嘉锐摇了摇头，小心地抬头看了他一眼，斟酌着说：“这都不打紧，主要是李先生尽兴就好。”

李司宇将手臂枕在桌上，歪着脑袋看了他半晌，夸奖道：“是个懂事的，”顿了顿又说：“喜欢看云导的电影吗？”

嘉锐听得心里一惊，那是云导啊，圈子里的顶级大导，要是能攀上他，那就成功了一半，他忙不迭地点头，小声说：“当然，当然喜欢了，云导的电影，部部都是精品中的精品，我每一部都看过。”

李司宇点了点头，朝他笑了笑：“想必你听说了，开年后云导有部戏要开始选角，是改编的大IP，回去看看原著吧。”

嘉锐听得心头一喜，原以为这事儿怎么着也黄了的，没想到峰回路转，竟还是让自己捞着了好处。他向金主连连点头致谢，表达自己的感谢，就差磕头谢恩了。

但金主毕竟低调，摆了摆手，说道：“大过年的，回家去吧。”说完就走了。

嘉锐连忙回到自己房间，洗了个澡，把自己清理干净了，一出门，就看见佣人站在门外，看他出来了，冲他笑了笑，说道：“李先生让我帮您收拾行李。”

嘉锐没管他，自顾自地吹着口哨开始收拾。

“温先生似乎很开心啊。”一旁站着的人，温和地说道。

嘉锐一听，忍不住小得意，跟他说道：当然啦，本来要受好几天罪，现在全省啦，还拿到角色了，能不开心吗？”

佣人听了也跟着笑。

“你干嘛这么高兴啊。”嘉锐嗔怪地看着对方。

“噢......我替温先生开心。”

“是嘛，”嘉锐不屑地摇了摇头，手里没停，把一堆洗面奶、洁面乳、卸妆水什么的打包放进行李箱里，戏谑地说：“把这股子殷勤劲儿留给新主子吧。”

“新主子？”佣人疑惑地看着嘉锐，顿了顿，恍然大悟地说：“您是指萧先生吗？不会的，他一般直接在老宅里，我见不着他的。”

嘉锐啧啧舌，摇了摇头，说道：“还挺讲究，”说着看了旁人一眼，笑了笑：“你还挺遗憾的吧？”

“我，我没有，我觉得能见到温先生，我特别开心，真的！”说着，像嘉锐不相信般，又证明道：“我，我特别喜欢看您演戏，我觉得您演技好。”

“是嘛，喜欢我什么角色啊，是正在播的强奸了男主妹妹的变态医生，还是上次那个挥刀自宫的武林高手，还是，因为被老婆绿了所以大开杀戒的心理变态？”嘉锐说着自己都笑了，又继续问道：“你品味挺独特啊，那我问你，你觉得是我演的好，还是萧秦默演得好啊？”

站着的人憋红了脸，支支吾吾了半天，说道：“不，不好比较。但，但是，主角演得好简单，但配角和反面角色要演得好是很不容易的。”

这话说到嘉锐心坎里了，他笑嘻嘻地答应了帮他签名，然后还和对方合了影，不过他再三叮嘱了，不可以发到网上。

佣人很客气地把他送到门外，走了老远还在跟他挥手。

嘉锐觉得自己这趟真值，不仅弄到了角色，还见到了自己的真爱粉。

真开心！明年又是值得期待的一年呀！


End file.
